1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with an improved cable control device for use on walk-behind lawnmowers of the type having a cable actuated blade clutch and cable actuated ground drive for propelling the wheels of the lawnmower. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a compact and versatile cable control device for shifting a lawnmower control cable between engaged and disengaged positions, and for coupling with a deadman handle whereby the device releases for shifting of the cable to the disengaged position whenever the deadman handle is moved away from its operating position. Additionally, the present invention is concerned with a means for connecting and removing the cable from the control device handle without dismantling the device, for providing a manually releasable handle lock, and for providing a system for controlling two cables which are released at two different deadman handle positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
So-called walk-behind rotary powered mowers are well known and in widespread use. Generally speaking, such mowers include a lowermost housing supported on spaced wheels with a gasoline powered engine coupled to a rotary mower blade disposed within the housing, and also optionally coupled to the lawnmower wheels for powered propulsion thereof. An elongated U-shaped handle is typically affixed to the housing at the rear thereof so that the user simply guides the mower in a "walk-behind" fashion.
Safety concerns and government regulations have prompted the need for improved safety in the operation of power mowers. For example, mowers are commonly equipped with a so-called "deadman" handle which generally includes a spring-biased bail or other handle which is grasped by the operator during normal operation of the mower. If the bail is released, mowing action is rapidly terminated for reasons of safety. Such termination may be by way of stopping the motor or through a clutch mechanism operatively coupled to the bail which disengages the blade from the mower motor and commonly brakes the blade to a stop when the bail is released.
Additionally, if a particular mower includes a ground drive, that is, self-propelled wheels, it is also necessary to disengage the ground drive in the event the deadman handle is released. Stopping of the wheels may be accomplished by disengaging a ground drive clutch operated by means of a control cable.
In response to the safety needs as discussed above, a number of cable control devices are available whereby release of a deadman handle causes a cable to disengage thereby disengaging a blade clutch control, ground drive, or the like. A typical cable control device must be capable of coupling with one end of the lawnmower control cable and of coupling with the deadman handle. Known prior art devices such as that disclosed in Carlson U.S Pat. No. 4,428,180, however, tend to be bulky in order to accommodate all the required mechanical functions.
It is sometimes desired to provide a blade clutch control which requires two distinct operating steps in order to engage the blade clutch to ensure such does not occur inadvertently. The length of clutch cable travel, however, varies between mower brands and models. Thus, a two-step control must be provided which is specifically designed for cable travel of the particular make or model. This requires the provision of various models of blade clutch control devices in order to accommodate the variations in clutch cable travel distances.
Additionally, known prior art cable devices are designed such that the cable must be incorporated within the device during manufacture and assembly thereof. As a result, purchasers of the cable control devices must specify the cable length when ordering the device. If the cable breaks during use or during lawnmower assembly, it is necessary to order a whole new device for the sake of replacing a broken cable or to disassemble the device in order to replace only the cable with the attendant risk of the parts being lost or broken before reassembly.
Finally, known prior art lawnmower control systems for use with two control cables, such as with a blade clutch cable and a ground drive cable, are designed so that release of the deadman handle causes release and disengagement of both cables. Known prior art systems do not allow partial movement of the deadman handle in order to release the ground drive, for example, while leaving the blade clutch control engaged.